


兔兔饲养日记（13）

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	兔兔饲养日记（13）

段宜恩趴在coco的小窝前一动不动已经一个小时了。

“恩恩呀，coco睡了，明天再和他玩儿好不好？”

崔荣宰不知道这句话自己到底说了多少遍，可小兔还是固执的守在那里不动弹。他伸出食指在小东西的前额戳了一下，把那里细软的绒毛按出一个小洞。

段宜恩抖了两下耳朵，又晃晃脑袋让留在脑壳上作乱的手离开。

他是真的喜欢coco，一想到可以和它玩儿就高兴的不行。他不知道自己可以在这里待多久，所以他一秒都不想浪费。可他的小伙伴好像并不能他的想法，只是和他撒欢儿的闹，之后呼噜呼噜的开始睡觉。

好像，突然之间就有些想家了。

段宜恩在地上打了个滚儿，把软乎乎的肚皮朝上翻着。这本来是兔类装死的姿势，只是原来住在旁边的狗狗告诉他难过的时候要这样躺，说这样眼泪就不会掉下来，他才会在伤心的时候翻过身来。

崔荣宰哪懂小兔酝酿眼泪的那一套，看他白花花的小肚子露在外面就上手去揉。

嘤。好软。

崔荣宰的手指插进小兔腹部柔软的绒毛间，整个掌心贴在肚皮上打着转儿，幸福的一塌糊涂。哪知躺在地上的人突然变了回去，一巴掌排开他的手，扁着小嘴儿走去墙角坐下。

段宜恩习惯性的找角落扎进去，只不过不用兔子本体用人型这样去做，还是第一次。

“恩恩这么难过你还揉恩恩的肚子，恩恩都要被你揉吐了……”

小兔一边说话间还夹着几声抽泣，肩膀也跟着一缩一缩的。

“对不起对不起……我……我不是故意的……就是……好软……”

“可人家都哭哭了！”

“我不知道……对不起恩恩……”

崔荣宰走过去蹲在小兔身后，两只手从后方环抱，脸贴在小兔的肩窝里闷闷的说。

“你哭哭了吗？”

崔荣宰埋在小兔的肩上摇摇头。

“那就好。恩恩什么时候才可以和coco玩啊？”

“明天吧，coco它觉有点多。”

“噢……”

小兔重新把头低下去。

“恩恩你不要不开心，我可以陪你玩儿啊。之前你住在在范哥家的时候，你们都玩儿什么啊？”

“生兔兔。”

……

“恩恩你想吃草莓吗我去给你洗！”

崔荣宰反应了两秒，脑袋里突然闪过些不健康的东西，脸腾得一下就红透了，从小兔后背跳开急匆匆的往厨房跑。

一盒草莓洗完已经不知道过了多久，崔荣宰端出来的时候小兔已经回到沙发上坐着了。

“荣宰，你的脸好红哦。”

“吃草莓。”

崔荣宰捏起一颗又大又红的草莓，径直塞进了段宜恩嘴里。

“唔……没有人告诉过你对待可爱的兔子要温柔一点吗？”

“啊……”

崔荣宰又像着魔似的想把塞进小兔嘴里的草莓抠出来。

“恩恩可以问一个问题吗？”

“喜欢。”

“啊？”

“啊没有……恩恩你问。”

“为什么荣宰家的草莓上面，都没有籽的啊？”

崔荣宰这才仔细看盘子里的红果子。天知道他刚刚想着些奇怪的事情时对这些小草莓做了什么事。

“恩……品种问题……品种问题……”

“哦……那荣宰要陪我玩儿吗？”

“恩……”

“可你的脸红的像草莓一样。”

“品种问题……品种问题……”

崔荣宰觉得自己脑袋里乱成一团，看着小兔沾上草莓汁水的嘴巴，竟然很想去亲上一口。

段宜恩看着紧闭眼睛还直晃悠脑袋得崔荣宰觉得好笑又可爱，贴上去偷偷在嘴角啄了一口。被亲的人反应过来睁开眼睛的时候，始作俑者正抱着盘子专心的啃草莓。

“恩恩你刚刚有没有……”

“什么？”

“没事……啊啊啊啊啊啊我是不是疯了！！”

崔荣宰揉着头毛在屋里四处乱窜，震的睡得正香的coco都不住翻身。

“荣宰，我有哦！”

“有什么？”

“有亲亲。”

崔小七同志脸上草莓红以肉眼可见的速度蔓延到了脖子。小兔放下碟子一蹦一跳的走到他身边，揽着人的脖子在嘴巴上重重的嘬了一口。

伸出舌尖舔了舔，崔荣宰被小兔甜到了。

“甜吗？”

“恩！”

小兔在他脸上亲了个遍，一下一下的发出清脆的声音。崔荣宰愣愣的站在那里开始傻笑。

“嘿嘿……”

段宜恩微微低头吮住柔软的耳垂，带着崔荣宰的手往自己腰上放。一股麻痒的感觉顺着耳廓传入大脑，被拉住环上小兔窄腰的手不自觉跟着紧了紧。

“喜欢吗？”

小兔贴在耳边轻声说，温热的气体滑进耳道，崔荣宰觉得自己开始起反应了。

“恩……”

“那你摸摸恩恩好不好？”

“好。”

崔荣宰口头应着，抱住腰身得手却动都没有动一下。小兔的亲吻正一下一下的清空他的脑袋，那里现在一片空白，反应也不知慢了多少拍。

不满足的小兔扭了扭身子，拉着崔荣宰的手钻进自己的衣服里。

“荣宰，摸摸恩恩吧。”

小兔的眼里汪着春水，委屈巴巴的看着崔荣宰，直到他的手开始在衣服里游走才罢休。

崔荣宰现在全部精神都落在手上。小兔的体温比常人要高些，再加上两人情动的感觉，指尖正被柔滑的肌肤灼烧着，酥麻的感觉开始在两人身体里蔓延。

小兔整个人都偎在崔荣宰怀里，唇瓣扣住对方的，舌尖探进去在里面四处点火，两人的口腔里满是香甜的草莓味。

手指终于触到敏感的位置，小兔嘤咛着缩了下身体，而后却反弓着背把那一点送进崔荣宰手里。

似是知道了自己摸到了什么，崔荣宰的动作有一瞬间的停顿，他红着脸去看怀里小兔的反应，看到他并未反感而是觉得舒服，才更加大胆的捏住两颗红果轻轻转动拉扯。

常弹吉他的人指腹有粗糙又发硬的茧子，滑过敏感的凸起时带来别样的刺激。

“啊……”

小兔粘发出的粘腻呻吟刺激着崔荣宰的大脑，他本能的加重了手上的力道，让人能够紧紧的贴在自己身上，并一下下的用裹在裤子里的凸起去蹭小兔的。

忽然有一双手滑进了宽松的睡裤里，又剥开内裤的边缘去捉里面鼓胀的茎身。崔荣宰觉得一阵颤栗直直冲到头顶，他不敢低头去看那葱白的手指握住自己的样子，但就只是那种细腻柔软的触感，他就觉得自己要到达顶峰了。

崔荣宰深吸了一口气，努力克制住自己的欲望，手持续的攻击着小兔胸前的两点。

“换一个地方摸嘛换一个～”

小兔贴在他的耳边撒娇。

“哪……哪里……”

“后面……”

“后面是哪里……”

虽然不至于不知道一些带颜色的东西，可是崔荣宰是真的不知道男孩子之间是怎样结合在一起的。

小兔腾出一只手来，把贴在自己胸前的手拉下来，带着伸进裤子，直抵身后的洞口。

“这里……”

崔荣宰用手指滑过那圈光滑的皮肤，看着怀里的人更加软了腰身贴在自己身上，他便明白了。

一根手指稍稍伸进去一点点就被那里湿热的软肉包裹住，洞口收紧又放松，像是吸入般带着自己的手指不住的往里走。进到足够深的位置时，手指感受到内壁上一块粗糙的凸起，带着好奇按了一下，肠液更多的渗出来润滑，怀里的人则颤抖着失了全部的力气。

“那里……不要……”

“啊对不起对不起……”

听到小兔说不要，崔荣宰的手指以肉眼看不清的速度从那里抽出来，带出些许液体。

刚刚被填满一点的地方一下又变得空荡荡的，惹得小兔欲求不满的摩擦着双腿。

“用这里……”

裹住崔荣宰下身的手捏了两下，小兔自己转过身来脱了裤子，俯身趴在沙发上。

“会疼……”

“快嘛……”

撅起的小屁股扭了两下，似是在不满身后那人的犹豫。

“恩恩……我进去了……”

“啊……嗯……”

被满足的那一刻，小兔塌下腰身，把屁股抬得更高去吸住进入身体的肉物，头也跟着抬高，呻吟声不住从嘴里溢出来。

崔荣宰第一次感受到所谓性爱的美妙。自己的身体像是置身于温暖的泉水中一般，被软肉包裹住吸吮的下体带来了抽插的本能。他在小兔的身体里不住的进出，手扣在小兔腰上配合着自己的动作，每一次深入都把小兔压向更贴近的位置，尖端磨上那块让人更加意乱情迷的凸起。

小兔被身后没有技法全凭本能的动作操到快要跌在地上，在一次深入后前段喷射出乳白色液体，后穴也跟着收紧，崔荣宰的第一次便在小兔不住纠缠的穴里交代了。

小兔累的趴在沙发上，食髓知味的崔荣宰，手却止不住的想往人家衣服里伸。

“恩恩，恩恩，再来一次好不好？”

“恩恩歇一下……”

 

当他们继续这场游戏的时候，更加放肆的动作和声音吵醒了睡着的co公主。

“汪！汪！”（你们俩背着我玩儿什么呢？

“coco你醒了啊！”

“呀少儿不宜coco你不要看！”


End file.
